Treat Me Yogurt
by Ninja-edit
Summary: #Drabble-ish short-fic# Suigetsu kepingin minum yogurt, tapi tak punya uang. Lalu? Temukan jawabannya di sini. Very slight shounen-ai. SuiSasu.


**Judul:** Treat Me Yogurt

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Author:** Ninja-edit

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**WARNING:** Slight hints of shounen-ai, SuiSasu

**NOTE: **Pepatah bilang, saat orang baru tenggelam maka ia akan jarang-jarang minum air. Tapi buat urusan WB, saat saya baru pulih dari WB, ide-ide fic/drabble muncul bertubi-tubi di kepala.

Sebelum saya semakin ngaco, selamat menikmati. :)

* * *

**Treat Me Yogurt**

* * *

.

"Sasuke~"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya suara rengutan itu berkumandang di udara, sama halnya dengan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke tak mengacuhkan suara tersebut—yang sedikit banyak telah membuatnya sedikit dongkol.

"Satu gelas saja," suara merengut penuh bujuk rayu itu kembali mencoba keberuntungannya.

Nihil. Sasuke masih tetap tak acuh.

"Seingatku masing-masing dari kita sudah diberi uang perjalanan oleh Sasuke untuk satu minggu ini, kau kemanakan uangmu?" Juugo mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Suigetsu—sang pemilik rengutan.

Pemuda berambut perak yang dipanggil Suigetsu itu mengangkat bahunya, "Sudah habis," timpalnya ringan.

"Habis? Kau pakai untuk apa saja?" Juugo melotot tak percaya.

"Tentu saja untuk beli yogurt," timpal Suigetsu riang gembira.

Juugo kehilangan kata-kata. Memijit keningnya yang mulai terasa pening. Terima kasih kepada rekannya yang satu itu.

"Kalau kau banyak minum yogurt begitu, nanti kamu jadi gendut!" cela seorang gadis berambut merah gelap yang sibuk mengipasi wajahnya yang kepanasan.

"Tidak akan," Suigetsu mendengus. Berikutnya ia nyengir lebar, "Paling tidak, tidak akan segendut kau, Karin."

"Apa kau bilang? Bagian mana dari tubuhku yang kau protes, hah?" gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Karin itu murka. Otot-otot di wajahnya menegang.

Suigetsu terbahak dan lari mengitari Juugo, menghindari Karin yang mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Suigetsu," suara jernih yang singkat namun penuh kharisma berkumandang di udara.

Kontan ketiga anggota Taka itu memalingkan wajah mereka menghadap arah suara berasal.

Sumber suara tenang namun penuh ketegasan itu tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang sejak tadi mengunci mulutnya dan memperhatikan ketiga rekannya dengan emosi yang hampir di ubun-ubun.

Namun tentu saja, tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari gejolak emosi di balik raut muka yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu. Bahkan kalau mengikuti kata-kata Suigetsu, bisa dihitung berapa kali dalam sehari Sasuke mengerutkan otot wajahnya biarpun cuma setengah senti saja.

"Ya, Sasuke?" Suigetsu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bertutur dengan intonasi semanis dan sepolos mungkin.

"Aku minta izin mau muntah," Karin menatap muka Suigetsu dengan ekspresi seperti habis makan kue basi. Detik berikutnya ia lenyap dari pandangan.

"Tidak akan ada yogurt untukmu minggu ini, karena kau sudah menghabiskan uangmu sendiri. Habis perkara," Sasuke berujar tenang dan datar. Namun siapapun tahu bahwa ia tak mengharapkan bantahan apapun.

Suigetsu merengut dan memasang air muka cemberut. Menggembungkan pipinya dan mengumpat pelan tentang betapa teganya pimpinannya itu menyiksa jiwa-raganya. Tentu saja itu cuma hiperbola dia.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di kepala Suigetsu. Menahan senyum lebar, ia tetap memasang ekspresi kecewa berat, "Sasuke~ kalau aku dapat uang sendiri, berarti aku boleh beli yogurt?"

Alis Sasuke sedikit berkedut, "Asal tidak mencuri, tidak membunuh, tidak membuat kekacauan, tidak—"

"Aaa. Ya ya ya, aku tahu!" Potong Suigetsu cepat. Tak kuat mendengarkan ceramah Sasuke mengenai hal-hal yang boleh dan tak boleh dilakukan anggota Taka. Pertama kali mendengar Sasuke menjabarkan panjang-lebar—yang betul-betul panjang sekali dan lebar sekali—untuk beberapa hari kalimat-kalimat itu bergaung di telinga Suigetsu dan menghantuinya.

"Kau akan bekerja?" Juugo menyeletuk kaget. Tak bisa ia bayangkan seorang Suigetsu mencari nafkah berbasuh peluh.

"Non non," Suigetsu menggoyangkan jarinya. Separuh bagian tubuhnya ditopang oleh kaki kanannya, dan bagian kiri tubuhnya bersantai ringan. "Bertaruh," ujarnya sesaat kemudian dengan pupil violetnya yang berkilat penuh semangat.

"Bertaruh?" Juugo menyuarakan isi hati Sasuke.

"Kau lihat si Karin itu?" Suigetsu menunjuk Karin yang kini tengah terduduk di bawah pohon rindang sembari mengipasi lehernya, tak jauh dari tempat ketiga pemuda itu berdiri.

Juugo mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa dengan Karin?" ia masih tak paham arah pembicaraan Suigetsu.

"Kalian tahu 'kan, aku sama Karin amat saling bermusuhan? Bagaikan anjing dan kucing? Petani dan tikus ladang? Konoha dan Orochimaru?"

Kening Juugo terlipat semakin dalam, terutama mendengar kalimat terakhir Suigetsu yang entah mengapa terasa ngawur sekaligus tepat sasaran.

"Ayo bertaruh, Juugo," Suigetsu menyeringai lebar.

"Bertaruh?" Juugo semakin bingung.

"Kalau aku berhasil mencium si nenek sihir itu, traktir aku yogurt!" seru Suigetsu, namun setengah berbisik. Was-was bilamana kalimatnya sampai ke telinga yang bersangkutan.

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan ekspresi wajah Juugo saat ini, selain bola mata yang seolah hampir copot dari rongganya.

"Sepuluh gelas yogurt! Ok? Ok? Setuju? Bagus. Mulai!" Suigetsu nyerocos sendiri dan berbalik menghampiri Karin.

Juugo tersadar dari kondisi kaget setengah matinya, dan mengerjapkan matanya, "Tunggu! Aku belum bilang setuju!"

Namun Suigetsu tetaplah Suigetsu yang semaunya sendiri.

"Karin," Suigetsu berhenti tepat di samping Karin. Senyum manis semanis-manisnya terpampang di wajahnya.

Karin mengerutkan keningnya, "Mau apa? Mau minta uang? Maaf saja, sana cuci baju di rumah orang dan cari uang!" sengitnya tajam.

Tak mengindahkan kata-kata pedas Karin, Suigetsu merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjulurkan lehernya ke arah Karin.

Juugo kembali pada kondisi kaget setengah mati. Karin shock hebat hingga tak sanggup mengedipkan matanya sekalipun.

"SUIGETSU!"

Terhenti.

Juugo memutar lehernya yang kaku ke arah sumber suara kencang barusan menggelegar, sementara Karin melirik dengan pupil matanya yang masih mengecil dalam bola matanya yang melebar.

Suigetsu nyengir lebar, selebar-lebarnya, "Ya? Sasuke?"

"Ikut denganku," Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya mematung dengan langkah kaki yang bertolak cepat.

"Apa akan ada yogurt?" Suigetsu masih berbicara dengan intonasi polos, namun sengiran lebar di wajahnya jelas kontras dengan tutur kata sok imutnya.

"Satu gelas saja. Tidak lebih," desis Sasuke di antara hembusan napasnya yang tertahan.

Suigetsu melompat dan berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah melangkah menuju kedai minuman.

Tepat ketika melewati Juugo, Suigetsu berbisik di telinganya, "Aku tahu aku pasti menang."

Semenjak saat itu, Juugo menulis dalam catatan mentalnya, bahwa: Melawan Suigetsu itu probabilitasnya hampir mendekati nol.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**End Note:**

Maap kalo gaje, baru pulih dari WB. lol *ditimpukin sandal jepit*


End file.
